


don’t let me go

by vokdas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, insecure!rocky, moonbin is a sweetheart, moonbin is whipped, rocky has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vokdas/pseuds/vokdas
Summary: Minhyuk has never thought of Moonbin’s voice as cold; Moonbin is, if anything, warm. He’s soft and kind and soothing and would never hurt a soul.That’s hard to remember, though, when Moonbin says, “I’m not in love with you anymore,” and Minhyuk thinks his heart is breaking.





	don’t let me go

**Author's Note:**

> here’s another fluffy drabble because apparently that’s all i can write these days
> 
> actually this one’s a little sad idk

Minhyuk has never thought of Moonbin’s voice as cold; Moonbin is, if anything, warm. He’s soft and kind and soothing and would never hurt a soul.

That’s hard to remember, though, when Moonbin says, “I’m not in love with you anymore,” and Minhyuk thinks his heart is breaking.

“You – you said you did,” he hears himself say, stumbling back. “You told me – ”

“Not anymore,” Moonbin says sharply; Minhyuk flinches. “Not ever.”

Tears are already pricking at Minhyuk’s eyes, and he shuts them quickly. The last thing he wants right now is to cry. “Is there someone else?” he asks; his voice sounds choked, hollow. “Did you find someone else?”

“I didn’t have to.” Bin’s eyes are cold and piercing. “You were all it took for me to turn away.”

Minhyuk swallows hard. “I – I’m sorry. I know I’m not – not good enough – I know I don’t deserve you – ”

“That’s an understatement,” Moonbin cuts him off, stepping closer. “You are worthless, Minhyuk. You are nothing.”

A choked whimper leaves Minhyuk’s throat. Moonbin is suddenly impossible close to him, pressing cold fingers into his slim waist.

“You _deserve_ nothing,” he says quietly, pressing their lips together in a short kiss and smirking when Minhyuk involuntarily chases after it. “You know that, right?”

Minhyuk’s lungs have at some point shut off. “Moonbin – no, Binnie, _please_ – ”

And then he’s bolting upright, chest heaving, lungs burning, tears streaming down his face, and he finally understands what’s going on.

A sob rips himself from his throat, desperate and raw, and he hugs his knees to his chest. He’s trembling so violently that he can feel the bed rattling as he forces himself to breathe.

 _It wasn’t real_ , he immediately tries to console himself. _It was a nightmare_.

He can’t breathe, anyway.

It’s a long while before he can calm himself enough to wipe his eyes and get up out of bed. He wobbles slightly – his legs feel spectacularly similar to jelly – and has to grab at the wall to regain his balance, but he swallows and pulls the door open. Moonbin’s room is only down the hall, but the walk seems incredibly long tonight; Minhyuk keeps tripping over his feet, his pants suddenly too long and eyes too blurry, and it feels like ages before he finally turns the doorknob.

Moonbin’s face is peaceful in sleep, nothing like the way it had been in Minhyuk’s dream. He’s half tucked beneath his sheets, looking more innocent than Minhyuk knows he is, and the younger boy feels bad for waking him up.

Minhyuk slinks silently up to the bed, leaning over to tap Moonbin’s shoulder; he hasn’t realized until now that his hands have yet to stop trembling. “Hyung,” he whispers. “Hyung, wake up.”

Moonbin blinks lazily. It’s a second before his eyes focus on his boyfriend’s blurry silhouette, and his eyebrows furrow at the sight. “Minhyuk?”

 _You are worthless, Minhyuk_ is what he hears, and _you are nothing_ , and immediately he’s stumbling, hands jerking back and breath coming in sporadic gasps. His fingers come up to clutch at his head as if trying to claw the memory away, and he dimly registers Moonbin frowning and sitting up.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” the older boy asks, reaching out; Minhyuk gives a pained sob. “Are you hurt? Did something happen?”

Minhyuk shakes his head, lower lip trembling dangerously as he lets Moonbin pull him into a warm embrace on their bed. “N-no.”

“You’ve been crying,” Bin notes softly, wiping his cheeks dry. “Minhyuk, what happened? Did you have a nightmare?”

Minhyuk nods. He sniffles and buries his face in his boyfriend’s chest, trying to stop hyperventilating. “You said – you said you didn’t love me anymore.”

Understanding washes over Moonbin’s expression, and before Minhyuk can say anything else there are kisses being peppered all over his face and a large hand rubbing his back.

“Minhyuk,” Moonbin murmurs lovingly against his forehead, “you know I love you, right?”

Minhyuk swallows. “What if you stop?”

“What?”

“What if you stop loving me?”

Moonbin sighs. He shifts slightly so that they’re both lying down, carding his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair. “I promised you forever, didn’t I?” he says finally, forever gentle. “I’m never going to stop loving you.”

“But what if – ”

“No,” Moonbin says firmly. “Minhyuk, baby, you are perfect. I would never – wait, no, no, don’t cry, I’m sorry – ”

“It – it’s not your fault,” Minhyuk chokes out, crying heavily now over the cacophony of _worthless_ and _nothing_ on replay inside his head. “I’m just being stupid.”

“You’re not,” Moonbin tells him. He wipes again at Minhyuk’s cheeks, reveling in the way the younger boy shudders and melts against his touch. “Minhyuk, do you not understand how I feel about you?”

Minhyuk shrugs half-heartedly, keeping his jaw clamped shut. He’s not sure whether or not he’ll burst back into noisy tears if he tries to speak.

“You’re so perfect, baby,” Moonbin says softly. “You’re gorgeous, you know that? Gorgeous and talented and sweet and funny and kind. My pretty little dancer.”

Minhyuk’s lips tug up into a smile despite himself. It makes Moonbin smile too.

“I adore you, Minhyuk,” he says. “I adore you with every fiber of my being. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Minhyuk offers weakly. “I just – I don’t love me, sometimes. That’s why I – you know – forget you do.”

Bin gives another tired sigh. “I’m so sorry, baby,” he says – means _I’m going to change your mind_ , means _I’m not going to let you forget_ – and presses a gentle kiss to Minhyuk’s lips, chuckling at the way the dancer’s eyelids keep slipping shut. “Get some sleep. We’ll talk about it in the morning, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk mumbles into the crook of his neck. “Thanks, Binnie, love you.”

Moonbin kisses his forehead. “I love you too.”


End file.
